Destiny 3: You're a pirate
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: Captain Molly Lily Marie Norrington, daughter of Admiral James Norrington and Robin Norrington. Her parents are dead and she took over the Dutchman but will she find her true love and adventure or will Davy Jones' daughter defeat her and her family? R&R!
1. Captain Molly Lily Marie Norrington

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Here's the third on!

Its Norrington and Robin's daughters story so Molly is the Captain but will she find her true love? R&R! -Robin

My parents were the two most greatest pirates who ever lived.

Captain Jack Sparrow himself agreed.

And I'm there daughter Molly Lily Marie Norrington and Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

I stand here now steering the ship and feeling the gentle ocean breezed and watching my cousins work to keep the ship perfect.

Ever since my parent died my cousin Liz has been like a mother I never had and my other cousins were like my siblings.

Liz told me everything I wanted to know about my parents but I do remember one thing in particular that gets the pain to go away.

My father smiling face in my dreams as I see him holding me up in the air as my mother laughs tickled with us and her big aqua eyes sparkle.

My aunt says my eyes are the same way.

"Molly, are you alright?" Liz said walking up and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea," I said slowly gripping the wheel, "I just… miss them"

"Sorry sweet pea," Liz replied bear hugging me tightly, "I-I know they would want you to move and live your life for yourself and the Lord"

"Yes," I said quietly crying softly, "thank you Liz for everything"

"What?"

* * *

I walked on land for the first time and it felt good.

Jack promised to take me to my home someday but he got caught up in a romance with my cousin Mary.

Turns out, Mary is just what he needed and vise versa. They got married after I turned ten and had a little boy named Jason.

As I walk through my home I can feel eyes watching me.

My parent's portrait is staring back at me.

My mother and father are smiling at me and I can almost hear them say, "_Moll we love_ _you be the better person_"

"I will," I chocked through happy tears.

"I will"

T.B.C.

Not a bad start huh? R&R and tell me what you think and some ideas! -Robin


	2. Sorry Home

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Yes! thank you "NorringtonLover" and "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" now I can write with confidence. Molly's point of view will be the either story expect for a couple of special chapters and parts of chapters. -Robin

I sit here now at midnight in my old nursery in tears thinking about my mom and dad and how they smiling and hugged me in their arms as they rocked me to sleep.

I would give anything to meet them and I pray to the Lord God for such a miracle.

"Moll?" Jack said quietly walking into the nursery grinning his cheeky grin, "you alright love?"

Jack had promised to take me here and I tricked him into making him and my cousins stay here too. Like a sleepover.

"Hey Uncle Jackie," I laughed hugging him and smiling confidently at him whipping away my tears, "I'm fine, where is Liz and the others?"

"At the docks love," Jack replied tickled with the thought of it, "they are having some trouble unloading"

"Oh boy"

* * *

Uncle Jackie and I got to the docks a few minutes later to find my cousin arguing over a big chest.

"What is that?" I asked curiously watching up to Liz who was rubbing her temples frustrated.

"Your chest," Liz said coldly glaring at her sisters, "we are trying to unload for you"

"You're trying love but not succeeding," Jack chuckled walking up and whacking the chest dramatically, "funny the ol' world innit it?"

"SHUT UP!" we all spat at him.

"What is in my chest?" I asked helping Jack walk it off the ramp.

My cousins and Jack were silent and just stared at me sadly like it was cursed. And Liz was in tears as she ran up and hugged me tightly.

"It's your heart"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Full speed ahead!" Isabella Jones boomed to her all woman crew who scrambled around the deck.

Captain Isabella Jacquelyn Jones was the daughter of Calypso and Davy Jones the former Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

Her long black hair was tied in a bun and her piercing blue eyes looked to the horizon and saw a ship with black sails beside the Dutchman in the docks of Port Royal.

"Lets have some fun Charlotte," Isabella chuckled whacking her first mate Charlotte Lucas on the back hard.

"Yes Capt'n," Charlotte winced looking at the town through tears.

"Lizzie…. I'm sorry" 

T.B.C.

Oh no! Charlotte is betraying her best bud. She is the friend of Liz Bennett's from the Pride and Prejudice movie and she didn't marry Collins she went off to get rich and married and ending up working for Isabella, sucks don't it? R&R and I will update more tomorrow! -Robin


	3. Funny the ol' world innit it?

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Yes! Thank you "NorringtonLover" and "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" love you guys and the rest of you guys too and don't worry I will try to update sooner! -Robin

"Molly, look!" Liz cried as they all saw a big blue and green sailed ship dock beside the Dutchman.

Molly turned to stand face to face with Isabella Jones.

"Uh…. hello" Molly stammered out at Isabella's glaring face.

Isabella looked Molly from head to toe and chuckled at her face and outfit.

Molly was wearing a long brown coat over a purple and pink dress with a black tricorn hat. Her big aqua eyes were droopy and tired and her long brown hair blowing in the wind and her skin tanned and rough from long years on sea.

"You look positively mid-evil"

"Thank you," Molly said sarcastically waving her hand, "long years at sea will do that to ya"

"SHUT UP!" Isabella boomed slapping Molly hard across the face, "you stole something that belongs to me"

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?!" Molly shrieked back at Isabella back handing her as well, "you're ship maybe………Isabella Jones"

"YES!" Isabella said punching Molly in the face hard so hard it knocked her out cold, "…and I want it back!"

* * *

Molly opened her eyes slowly and a blurring scene of a cell bars came into view. 

"Darn it" Molly whispered slowly rising up and touching her head to feel her left eye was swollen, "…I'll kill her!"

"No you won't little birdie!" a husky voice rang out behind Molly.

"What…" Molly started and whipped around to see her parents sitting there looking at her in a weird lovingly way.

"Ello' love," Robin and Norrington said in unison getting up and bear hugging Molly.

"Mom…Daddy," Molly whispered gripping them tightly in tears, "I love you"

The Norrington's were reunited but for how long?

And how and why?

T.B.C.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Don't worry it will explain and get interesting and ugly next chapters. R&R! -Robin


	4. How and Why?

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Sorry I haven't updated so quickly…I was being lazy! Bad self! But thankz "NorringtonLover", and "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" for your support.

Recap- 

"_No you won't little birdie!" a husky voice rang out behind Molly._

"_What…" Molly started and whipped around to see her parents sitting there looking at her in a weird lovingly way._

"_Ello' love," Robin and Norrington said in unison getting up and bear hugging Molly._

"_Mom…Daddy," Molly whispered gripping them tightly in tears, "I love you"_

_The Norrington's were reunited but for how long?_

_And how and why?_

* * *

"W-What are you doing here…how did you get here?" Molly stuttered as she sat in-between Norrington and Robin in the cell floor, "Your both dead" 

"Well it's complicated," Robin said slowly looking down at the floor as she took Molly's hand and squeezing it tightly, "Isabella got us from the Locker and brought us here to see you and then kill us all"

Molly's brain took a moment to process what she said and stood up and paced the floor yelling in French.

"Whoa girly!" Robin replied gripping her shoulders and whipping her around to stare her in the eye, "…were did you learn French?"

"Auntie," Molly said proudly, "she said I'm a master"

Norrington snickered as Robin jaw dropped.

"Oh I'm so sorry Moll's," Robin replied hugging her, "she did the same too me and I spoke some to my father and he died laughing"

"But why?" Molly said sitting down beside Norrington as if to wait for a long story.

"Well I called your grandpa a "blue donkey covered in cheese"," Robin said quietly crossed her arms, "and your auntie enjoyed every minute…and never let me forget it"

"Ouch," Molly and Norrington replied giggling in unison.

"SHUT IT BOTH OF YE!"

* * *

Isabella Jones sat in the captain's cabin of her ship with Charlotte studying maps for Lizzie's hometown. 

"If I may ask why are we going to my hometown?" Charlotte said curiosity eyeing the maps over Isabella's shoulder.

"To hang the Norrington's and the Bennett's," Isabella chuckled marking another route.

"Oh," Charlotte said walking over and out of the cabin, "_I've got to help Liz and Rob!"_

T.B.C.

Oh boy cant wait for that just think what Liz and Robin will do to her. LOL! I will update sooner promise! -Robin


	5. Suprise Hangin'

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you very much "NorringtonLover", and "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" love ya! Your stories rocks and your reviews do too! And to everyone else who is reading my stuff thank you and love ya as well! -Robin

Charlotte's p.o.v. 

After leaving Captain Cruel cabin I ran down to find Robin, James, and Molly all sound asleep in each other's arms.

I almost burst into to tears because Molly was cradled in both parent's laps as they hugged one another protectively in their sleep.

"R-Robin…" I whispered pocking her shoulder with the mop handle through the bars, "…Robin please wake up"

Robin eyes flurried open and she craned her neck around toward my nervous shaking expression to the left of the cell.

"CHARLOTTE!" Robin exploded at me wiggly herself out of her strange position and whacked the bars causing her wedding ring to cling against the old iron bars and make a loud horrible noise, "…owwwwwww…what do you want traitor!"

"How did you know I was here?" I asked curiously because I hide discreetly when they came aboard and no one, not even Liz found me.

"Isabella told me you were here after she came down a little while ago!" Robin hissed gripping her hand and pain and walking back a few steps… and into James.

James turned Robin around and stared at her in this weird lovingly way as he whispered for her to calm down and let him handle this. And she did as she was told!

"So Miss Lucas…why?" Is all James said to me as he leaned against the bars with his back turned to them and me.

"Well………it's complained," I winced looking down at my dirty hemline.

"Oh do tell…let's us hear Charlotte" a strong feminine voice rang out from the other cell.

"W-What?"

And there it was my nightmare in angry and muddy…Elizabeth Bennett.

"It should be a fearsome thing to behold," Robin and Elizabeth said in unison.

"Alright"

And I was off on my pathetic story of piracy, kidnaps, and beatings.

Isabella watched as the horizon of Hertfordshire came into view and grinned like a cherish cat.

"Get them," Isabella snapped at a young girl crew mate that bowed quickly made a beeline for the brig.

"Let have some fun shall we"

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

James, Molly, and I all stood at the gallows first and Molly was loosing her mind.

"M-MOM!" Molly cried as they roped her neck tightly and looking like she was going to break down.

"Lovely its okay…Mommy's got an idea," James said through clenching teeth as the hangman grabbed the handle.

"IZZY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as she swayed over smirking evilly at me.

"Yes?"

"Please I didn't mean to steal you boat…I didn't know you knew about it!" I spat out nervously gripping Molly's hand, "please let me go…I have my daughter to think of and my…other as well"

Everyone gasped and my cousin grew pale and… Jane fainted.

"WHAT!" James boomed yanking the nooze of his neck and running over and hugging me protectively.

"Uh…yea"

Isabella glared at me with a evil I never knew existed and released us.

And as I walked passed her with the rest of my family huddled around me I could see her face.

She was…crying and smiling at me.

T.B.C.

CRAZY!

It gets better stayed tuned! -Robin


	6. Isabella's true side pt 1

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you very much "NorringtonLover", and "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" and everyone else too! -Robin

Recap-

_"Please I didn't mean to steal you boat…I didn't know you knew about it!" I spat out nervously gripping Molly's hand, "please let me go…I have my daughter to think of and my…other as well"_

_Robin's pregnant again!_

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

"Ahhhh!"

I woke up from another bad dream again!

I have only been asleep for two hours and I keep having nightmares about the baby getting killed.

"James?" I whispered poking him on the nose gently, "…wake up King Norrie"

"Mmmmmm…mommy I will help train with father later"

Heavy sleeper.

"James I'm in labor"

"W-W-What?!"

"Good you're awake"

James raising up and rubbing his eyes roughly and looked at me with wide bright green eyes because I was in tears.

"Birdie what's the matter?" James said softly laying back and pulling me into his arms.

"It's just these stupid nightmares I'm having about the baby," I whispered as I rested my chin on his chest, "…I-I keep dreaming the baby gets killed"

"What…why?" James cried shocked and hugged me tightly in his arms.

"I-I don't know"

* * *

Isabella's p.o.v. 

I can't believe her!

Pregnant… the very idea…she's been in the locker for who knows how long!

I have sat my cabin all day thinking about the fact that I was happy for her. I don't know why and really don't care.

I did get a fun time today though…Charlotte got her punishment upfront.

"Ma'm…" a small voice at almost a whisper calls out cutting me off my thoughts.

"CHARLOTTE GO AWAY AND FIX YOUR WOUNDS!" I scream at the door.

Goodness its like this girl has never been whipped with a crop whip.

"_Robin, you will pay!"_

T.B.C.

Oh no she didn't! But don't worry her true side with come next chapter! -Robin


	7. Isabella' true side pt 2

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you very much "NorringtonLover", and "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" and everyone else too! -Robin

Norrington's p.o.v. 

Well I could have had a better morning.

Robin woke up with a stomachache because of the pregnancy and spent twenty minutes………heaving.

Robin and Molly have spent the rest of the morning walking and talking in the garden as well.

I've been spending my time in my study reading my favorite book "Hamlet".

"Daddy?"

I look up and there stood my dear wife grinning at me evilly.

"Funny dear just because you a Molly sound alike doesn't mean you can fool me," I chuckled holding out my arms, "now come and sit"

Robin swayed toward me quietly looking very sad and then ran up and sat in my lap hugging my neck tightly quietly crying into my chest.

"Birdie shhhh…calm down what is it?" I asked to her tear streaked face kissing her softly on her pink little lips I love so much.

"James its Isabella," Robin mumbled through more tears hugging my neck tightly and bearing her head in my shoulder, "she just sent us a letter"

"And…" I asked as I rocked her back and forth in my arms softly rubbing her back.

"She wants to be my friend"

"WHAT?!" I boomed looking her straight in the eye, "this isn't time to joke are you sure?"

"Yes because she delivered it and apologized one million times and said she prayed for forgiveness and our baby to be another girl," Robin said through happy tears, as she beared her head into my chest again, "and she wants to talk to us…alone…in the living room"

* * *

Isabella's p.o.v. 

I sat here in the Norrington Mansion looking at their beautiful little girl.

At the rip age of seventeen I'm not surprised that she looks like a clone of her mother.

"So you've changed have you?" Miss Molly Norrington said with a glare in her eye and crossed arms, "I don't believe you"

I rolled my eyes at the naïve teen, "Aye Miss Molly…and you do believe"

"How Miss?" Miss Molly said coldly looking up at the marble stairs.

I grinned wickedly.

"The glim in your eyes…exactly like your mum's"

"How do you know my mom that well?" Miss Molly snapped quickly anger rising her voice.

Daddy's quick anger trait.

"Well…" I started before I saw Mr. And Mrs. Norry walk down the big marble staircase, "…ask yourself"

"Mom…Daddy" Miss Molly said nervously bowing and walking past them in a bolting pace.

"What did you say?" Robin spat out walking toward me and Norry held her back and they sat down on the couch in front of me.

"Nothing"

"Sooooo…what did you want to talk about?" Ol' Norry said gripping Robin hand tightly.

"I'm not the captain of my ship anymore and…and…I'm pregnant too!"

"WHAT?!"

DRAMA! You can't miss this one R&R and I will update sooner and sooner and for this tomorrow right after homework! -Robin


	8. Captain Bud's

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you very much "NorringtonLover", and "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" and everyone else too! And I couldn't wait till tomorrow I'm on a roll here so here it is -Robin

Isabella's p.o.v. 

"I'm not the captain of my ship anymore and…and…I'm pregnant too!"

I spat out my truth rather quick and felt tears run down my face in shock and my depression I was almost in.

"WHAT?!" Ol' Norry and Robin cried out shocked at the fact that me of all people could bear a child.

The silence dragged on for about a couple for seconds as I burst into tears and then felt arms wrap around me.

It was Robin!

"W-Who is the daddy?" Robin whispered as she slowing sat down beside me after that rather shocking hug.

"W-Wickham"

"WHAT?!" Robin cried standing up and glaring at Norrington, "I told you!"

"Hello get back to me here!" I snapped at her standing up and gripping her shoulders, "you know something about him"

"Oh yes I do!" Robin replied bluntly as she sat in Norrington lap, "she's married to my cousin"

"Really?" I said shocked but not surprised.

Robin then looked at me with this soft look of caring on her face, "How and when did this happen?"

I looked at their curious faces and sat down on the couch beside them and started my whole story of lies, hate, and…"_true love"_.

* * *

Wickham's p.o.v. 

"LYDIA QUIET DOWN IN THERE!"

The nerve of some woman and her of all people I choose to marry. We have five children and barely any money after my commission was cancelled by her older sister.

My children: Lydia, Isabelle, Sammie, Thomas, and Wickham Jr.

I can't stand any of them expect Wickham Jr.

My only true love was taken from me…Isabelle Jones.

Her faces, eyes, and voice all come back to me when I see my own daughter Isabelle.

I sit in my study now and read my maps to Port Royal where she is and rescue her broken heart that I…broke.

I love you Isabelle with all my heart and I know Lydia does not love me anymore.

Her and that man I see her with every day is starting to come to grips with me.

Hector Barbossa.

So I will take my boy and leave in the dead of night…tonight.

* * *

Molly's p.o.v. 

I can't believe her…changed my butt!

"Moll, are you okay?" my mom voice rang out behind me.

I pursed my lips together and ignored her and looked out at our pond at my duckling, Robbie splash ruffle his feathers in the water.

"You know you have to talk some time my little birdie," my mom chuckled as she sat down beside me and held my hand, "you have my personality you know"

"Well mom………is she changed?" I chocked almost in tears, "I don't know why I'm upset by it but I am"

My mom looked at me with this big grin and hugged me. And I couldn't stand it I broke down like the coward I was.

"Mommy…"

"Don't worry Moll's she won't hurt us," my mom said softly pulling a strand of hair out of my face, "…so you don't worry… little birdie"

"Mommy!" I whined punching her playfully on the arm.

"Well…well…well" a voice cooed behind us making up almost jump out of our skins.

It was my daddy.

"Daddy!" I cried like a little child and ran up and bear hugged him.

He tighten his grip around me and planted a kiss on my head and we both turned back to see my mom laughing away.

"And what is funny my darling?" Daddy chuckled smirking evilly at her.

"Look behind you" is all she said when we heard.

"OH HAPPY FAMILIES MAKE ME SO EMOTIONAL!"

"Uncle Jackie!"

"Oh dear"

T.B.C.

LOL! Don't worry more to come and good night to all! -Robin


	9. Family Time  gone mad!

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you very much "NorringtonLover", and "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" and everyone else too! And this story will get every better b/c of Jack lol! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"And what is funny my darling?" James chuckled evilly at me.

"Look behind you" is all I could say before….

"OH HAPPY FAMILIES MAKE ME SO EMOTIONAL!"

"Uncle Jackie!"

"Oh dear"

Molly run up to my ol' friend and tackled him to the ground hugging his neck and asking what he brought her.

He smirked at me and pulled out an aqua colored necklace and put it into Molly's shaking hands.

"I got ye a necklace love from Spain…. my ol' friend there is a jeweler and gave me a good price," Jack said proudly patting her on the face, "…. just for you lovely little niece"

"THANK YOU!" is all Molly said as she bolted toward the house screaming for Izzy.

Jack swayed toward James and me and spotted a foot in front of us crossing his arms and cocking his head.

"Robbie are you…"

"Aye mate I am" I laughed hugging him, "hopefully another little girl soon will run up and tackle you too for presents"

Jack walked in a circle around me trying to guess without asking how far along I was.

"Two months if it's really bothering you" I chuckled walking away leaving James and Jack to stare confused at each other.

I made it to the house about a minute later just in time to find Lady Catherine de Bourg standing in front of the double doors death glaring me.

"Oh no…what could you possible want?!" I groaned walking up and bowing sarcastically to "Miss Everything In Proper Order", " come to yell at me like you did Liz!"

Lady Catherine simply glared at me for about ten more minutes and FINALLY cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Where is Isabella?!" she boomed covering her mouth with a handkerchief as she stepped closer to me to stand face to face, " I know she is here my people never lie!"

I grinned at her covering my mouth so I won't kill over laughing.

"Yea lady she's here," I said grabbing her dragging her into the house and into the study to reveal Isabella and Molly having a pillow fight and giggling, "…right there…"

"Izzy…Molly?" I said confused and angry that they didn't get me in on the fun and motioned toward Lady Catherine, "Izzy you have a visitor"

Izzy froze in her tracks and looked at me pleadingly about to cry.

"L-Lady…" is all she could choke out and grabbed Molly's arm for mortal support.

Lady Catherine swayed toward her and stopped grabbing a glove from her pocket putting it on her old wrinkling hand and…slapped the sense out of Izzy.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME WHEN YOU ARE MY SLAVE?!" Lady Catherine exploded pushing Izzy to the ground, "I PAYED FOR YOU LIFE AND I HAVE IT…now come!"

I had, had it and screamed at the top of my lungs, "JAMES!"

James and Jack came in a second later and stood on both sides of me.

"Lady Catherine!" James cried bowing to her, "what a pleasure"

I punched James hard on the arm and took Jack's sword out of his hands and pointing at Lady Catherine…for dramatic effect.

"SHE CAME HER AND HURT IZZY ITS NOT A PLEASURE…IT'S A CRIME NOW GET OUT LADY PROPER!"

Lady Catherine looked lovingly at James and swayed over to him and…kissed him fiery on the lips.

Everyone stood still until I lost it and pushed her to the ground with a thud.

"HOW _DARE _YOU LADY!"

Luckily she as was okay no bruises or scratches at all being as old as she was…and stood up and glared at me.

And walked out screaming, "I have never been thus treated in my entire life!"

I looked around at everyone's shocked face and ran upstairs in flowing blurry tears.

* * *

Isabella's p.o.v. 

Everyone was in such a shock after Lady Catherine almost took me away and probably James as well.

James sat us all down on the couches a moment later and explained that Lady Catherine was slowing losing her mind and thought James was her husband.

And lusted for James for some time now…and he never told Robin yet.

We spent the next hour after that cleaning the study and laughing at what Robin did after a while of thinking about it.

And Robin emerged a minute later too calm and cool with big red puffy eyes.

Molly and I ran up and hugged her and she stood there like a statue and then sat down on the couch leaning back with crossed arms.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her and walked up to me and Molly and whispered, "leave to Norrie…. now get!"

We scrambled out the study shutting the door quietly and then whipping around and leaning against it listening to Norrie soft laughter at Robin's pouting.

* * *

Norrington's p.o.v. 

Jack, Molly, and Isabella had left and now I was laughing at my dear wife's sadness.

She always has played it coe…and it's kind of cute.

"Robin…" I said trailing off as she looked up at me waiting for her punishment.

"So what…I should get a lecture like a child about how not to be rude to someone like her!" Robin chocked out through soft flowing tears and stood walking over to the fireplace and staring into the lit fire, "…. she kissed you for goodness sakes"

I smiled looking down at the ground and walking over to her and stood beside her about an inch away making her extremely neverous.

"Sorry Birdie…that she kissed me like that but she's ill," I said quietly moving closer to her so close that my arm touched her's and grabbed her trembling hand.

She looked up at me bravely and jerked out my grip and walked over to the door and jerked it open to find Jack, Molly, and Isabella grinning at her and fell in the floor.

"Go…now!"

They bolted upstairs and she slammed the door behind her going upstairs as well.

_Great…now everyone's angered._

_This is bad…I need Liz!_

T.B.C.

Norrie needs help from Liz so what will happen? R&R and find out! -Robin


	10. Fuming Wifey

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

I would like to thank "NorringtonLover" I love ya chicky for helping with this plot, and "TrumpetPlayerExtordinare" for your support and everyone else as well R&R! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"I can't believe this can you Lizzie?!" I said as I ranted to Liz about last night.

Liz and Darcy had came by with Robin Elizabeth who was the rip age of sixteen for a visit and me and Liz spent the day by the pond talking and enjoying the nice autumn breeze.

"Well it seems that it is all Catherine's fault…"

"Yea"

"So don't worry"

We both stood and walked back up to the house just as Darcy and Robin Elizabeth were coming out with James and Molly.

"Bye Robin Elizabeth," I said happily bear hugging my cousin, "I'm so happy you got to see me"

Robin Elizabeth smiled at me confused and walking hand-in-hand with Liz and Darcy to their carriage.

"Mom?" Molly said sheepishly walking up and hugging me, "can my friend stay over tonight?"

"Who?" I said flabbergasted because we were going to spend some quality time together tonight.

"Abby duh!" Molly chuckled as Abby jumping out from behind her.

I studied the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and chuckled at how much she looked and acted like him. Being the daughter of Mary Bennett though was different.

She was exactly like Jack in attitude and facial features………but dressed like Mary did…. black and brown.

Jack had bought her with him when he came to visit but decided to keep her surprise until as he put it "just the right moment".

"Abb's!" I cried hugging the bubbly black haired girl, "where is your ol' dad and mom?"

Abby looked at me slyly with her kohl chocolate eyes like Jack's and turned to the front doors and there they stood.

My eyes went wide when my gaze landed on Mary though…she was dressed in a soft baby blue dress and her hair down and flowing the fall wind.

"Mary!"

I bolted toward her and tackled her in a bear hug speechless.

"How…why…huh?"

Mary smiled at me so excited that I couldn't stand it…I died laughing and crying hysterically.

Pregnancy and shock will do that to you.

"Sooooo…" Jack said trailing off to look at me and Mary confused because we were hugging each other and crying hysterically, "…can Abby stay the night Robbie?"

"O-Of c-course!" I said rubbing my eyes and almost hugging James before I realized what I was doing.

James smiled at me when I came up to him and ran a hand through my hair, "Come back to me did you?"

I looked up at me angrily, my aqua eyes burning with mood swing horror.

"NO!" I spat out at him pushing past him and walking down to the pond once more.

Jack chuckled as Mary and Abbey hugged him for letting Abbey stay, "Problems mate?"

"Oh yes!"

* * *

Norrington's p.o.v. 

Robin spent the rest of the evening sitting in front of our pond watching the ducks and crying softly to herself.

This is the first time she has ever stayed mad but… why?!

Oh what! Caroline Benegily…she loves me too and convinced Lady Catherine to as well.

I said no to her proposal and said she would get me back.

"Robin darling come in here!" I cry out in the darkness on the front porch.

Robin emerged out of the darkness a minute later, eyes red and puffy from crying all day long.

"We need to talk," I said grabbing her hands and dragging her into the study.

She looked at me sickly like she was going to heave.

"Caroline…" I started before she held hand to my mouth to silence me.

"I know I just wanted the truth to come out" Robin whispered and hugged me suddenly, "…sorry…I-I love you"

I looked down at her and felt her go limb in my arms.

"ROBIN………ROBIN!" I cried shaking her but she fainted and I put a hand to her head and it was burning up.

"Fever…Mary ….Liz!"

Mary, Liz, Molly, Abbey, Jack and Darcy all burst through the doors and grabbed Robin from me and dragged her upstairs.

_"Problems Ahoy Birdie"_

T.B.C.

Oh boy Robin's sick…and they were just about to make up…darn! LOL R&R and I will update as fast as possible! -Robin


	11. Forgiveness is the cure

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz to everyone and sorry for the wait I just got school and now a boyfriend so don't kill me but I got stressed out lately but I will update more and more promise -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"Ugh!"

I open my eyes to find Molly and James staring at me.

"Ah!" I cried shooting up and into James's arms, "what happened?"

James pulled out of my embrace and looked me in the eye sadly.

"You got a fever and…and almost lost the baby"

I hugged him quickly and hugging Molly too and cried softly for a second.

"Is the baby fine now?"

"I don't know darling," James replied sadly, "the doctor hasn't said yet"

I hugged myself looking at James as if to say "Molly should leave" and he said for Molly to leave.

James and I then sat in the room staring into each other eyes and I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry for my angry earlier…I love you so much you know," I said through flowing tears, "I-I just…"

I started before James's lips crushed onto mine, and his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"It's all right Birdie…I love you too…. very much," James chuckled rocking me in his arms.

* * *

Molly's p.o.v. 

Me and Will and Elizabeth listened outside the door giggling with glee that my mom was okay.

"I can't wait for another baby," Elizabeth said excitedly hugging Will.

"MOVE!" I cried in a whisper as I heard footsteps coming toward the door.

And sure enough, my mom flung the door open.

"Oh people!"

We all stared at my mom in surprise at how strong she looked.

"She's back," We all said in unison rolling our eyes.

T.B.C.

AWW she's back yesss! R&R! -Robin


	12. You're my everything!

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

You guys rock out loud for your support I love you all! And sorry for the long awaited update I was just really stressed with crap lately and also broke with my boyfriend and he was really a jerk come to find out but I'm okay b/c he's just a guy and I'm single lovin' it living life! So anyhoo, Robin is back in action! My character and me lol! So, Norrie will do something romantic for her and thankz "NorringtonLover" for the idea love ya! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

After a week in bed of a stressful fever (James made me), I was up and ready to go.

My baby was fine come to find out, my doctor said if my fever were real bad it would have died.

So I'm really happy but confused…James has been working late for the past three days now.

Molly and I spend every night waiting up on him on the balcony until we both fall asleep and we wake up in the hammock on the balcony covered with blankets and James in a chair in the corner.

I've been bugging him these past days and all he says is "something came up darling".

So, I'm going to find out…tonight!

"Mommy don't worry about it," Molly pleaded as we sat in our field over looking the house reading over an open fire in the earlier evening, "Liz has already said the same and she knows if he fibs or not"

I looked at her straight in the eye because her tone said something else and…so did her eyes.

"Ok Moll what is it?" I said shifting into Indian style and closing my book.

Molly blushed blood red and jumping as we heard someone walk up.

"What was that?"

"Shhhhh" I snapped pulling out my little dagger out from under my dress.

Before we could blink Jack and James jumped out with a bouquet of flowers and a big wrapped satin present.

"SURPRISE!"

"W-What is all of this?" I stammered as Jack gave me the bouquet of flowers and bear hugged me.

"Well my dear birdie…" James said slyly sitting the big satin present in front of feet like royalty, "…it's a surprise"

I looked from James to my blushing daughter to my chuckling ol' pirate friend and ripped open the box to find a cage with two beautiful little robin birds.

"Oh my word!" I cried pulling the cage out watching the two robins eye me curiously, "thank you!"

"Oh that's not all lovely," Jack said as James pulled me toward the house.

_Oh yea!_

* * *

James's p.o.v. 

"Open your eyes Robin"

So I wanted to prove to Robin I still loved her and the only way to do that is to give her what she has always gossiped to Liz and Jane about.

"You got me a summer house!" Robin exclaimed jumping into my arms and hugging the deed for dear life, "I love you James!"

I puffed my chest out sarcastically and walked over to the window and said playfully, "Want to know why?"

"Why?" Robin said slyly cocking her head at me those aqua eyes shining brightly into my bright green ones, " this should be good"

I walked over to her slowly grinning bigger with every step, " Because you have made me fall weak at the knees with those eyes and that giggle and…you're my everything"

Robin stood there for a second and then laughed harder than I've ever seen.

"T-That w-was s-so c-c-corny!" Robin said through gasping and giggles.

I looked down a little at my feet because I worked on that line all day!

"Oh babe I meant that last part," Robin chuckled wrapping her arms around my waist her gaze never leaving mine as she did so, " but the rest of this…I'm satisfied"

"Well shall we spend the whole weekend together my darling birdie?" I said slyly kissing her nose.

"Yes we shall King Norry," Robin replied before capturing my lips with hers.

_I think I'm going to love having another Birdie in this house._

T.B.C.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Oh this will be good b/c Robin is pregnant and we need to see the Bennett's again! Bwhahahah! -Robin


	13. Rupert Swift Must Die

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz who R&R for your support! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

James and I spent the whole weekend at the summerhouse and enjoyed it one hundred percent.

Until, something came up…

"What?!" I cried as a the maid Lucille delivered a letter to James and I while we were enjoying breakfast on the last day of the weekend, "my cousins are coming and bringing…Allie's husband"

James looked up with a mouthful of eggs curiously, "What?"

It sounded like, "Whhh?"

"Uhhhhh…Rupert Swift I always wanted to beat the rum out of him!" I snarled walking over to the kitchen window and whipped around, "He was always such a flirt with all the girls but…really had it bad for Allie and me!"

That really got James' attention because I saw the fire in his bright green eyes and the veil on his head pop out.

"What?!"

Rupert Swift was Allie husband she married a few months after we saved Molly from the future and he was Allie's childhood love. He was way to proud and loved woman and rum and was a big navy colonel at Hertfortshire.

James stood and walked out of the kitchen clutching his hips thinking his sword was there.

_Crap!_

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

We got back just in time to see Rupert and Allie out front smiling at us slyly.

I jumped off my horse and grabbing Allie aside and let her have it.

"I told you I don't want him here!" I cried in whisper, "he's a jerk!"

"What was that my little Robin bird?" Rupert cooed swaying and hugging me and moving his hands close to my butt and I kicked him in the shin.

"TRY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU!" I cried storming into the house, "LIZ!"

Liz ran down the stairs with a sword ready but dropped it when she saw who it was that yelled for her.

"I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Oh yea"

Liz bolted up the stairs with me following screaming, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

T.B.C.

Rupert must die! LOL! R&R! -Robin


	14. Oh the drama of it all!

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz who R&R for your support! Especially to "NorringtonLover","TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" and "mermaidhair1561" love ya mates -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

Well…Rupert stayed and my night is ruined.

My family and I spent the evening watching Rupert and Allie hold hands and giggle to one another as Rupert bragged about being a colonel in the navy.

But of course, I never left my plate of food and squeezed James's hand with death grip I never knew I had.

"Well…" James chimed in prickly looking at my out of the corner of his eye, "how about some dessert everyone?"

My cousins agreed happily and my aunt and uncle as well but Liz, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack, and I stayed quiet and glared.

"Very good James ol' boy," Rupert replied as my maid Lucille comes in with my chocolate delight cake.

I glared at Rupert like he was the only other in the room and he turned and winked at me never leaving my sight saying, "who made this lovely dessert?"

I was about to speak but James beat me to it.

"Robin did a wonderful cook she is," James said kissing me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "_say thank you_"

Oh yes, my revenge!

"Yes but you know I do all the cooking," I said swiftly getting up and walking over to where the cake was being served and grabbing a slice, "but you know it lacks something"

I walked over to the other side of the table and winked slyly at Liz who chimed in, "What my dear Robbie?"

I ended up in between Rupert and Allie and smacked the cake in Rupert's face crying, "HIS FACE!"

My voice rang out through the silent dining room as I smeared the cake all over his face.

"ROBIN ELIZABETH NORRINGTON!"

Busted!

But, I wasn't James…it was Rupert who was laughing.

He had stood and grabbed my arm without me knowing and started to drag me out of the room but James grabbed my other arm stopping us in our tracks.

"Stop Rupert!" James replied pulling me into his arms, "I know she was out of line but you just can't take my wife!"

Rupert nostrils flared out as he grabbed my arm again, "OH YES I CAN SIR…SHE BELONGS TO ME!"

Everyone stood at the table looking mad enough to fight.

"WHAT?!" We all said screaming in unison.

"I came here to get her I brought her house and life," Rupert said handing me a letter and my house's deed, "Her mother said we were to marry so she could keep the house and she knew"

I eyed my father's letter stating everything and went pale and felt James let go of me.

"I-Is this true?" Allie said walking over and grabbing my wrist.

"TELL ME!"

"YES!" I erupted into her face, "I never told a soul that's why I joined the army and then met James and forgot"

I ripped the letter in half and bolted out the door leaving everyone speechless and scared.

Norrington's p.o.v. 

I stood there and almost fell over.

My wife…never told me something that I could save her from.

"GO AND GET HER EUNCH!" Jack cried and ran over and looked out the window and pointed out it, "SHE'S GOING TO THE DOCKS!"

I then ran out the door and down the hall and on the steps and cried, "ROBIN!"

I squinted and she heading closer and closer to the Dutchman and felt someone push past me.

"ROBIN!" is all I hear before I start running faster than I ever have in my life.

I keep seeing her face in my head and don't feel as my jacket comes off me, and so does my wig.

"ROBIN!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I get nearer and nearer to the dock.

She jumps off her horse and runs up the ramp to the ship. I see her hair falling out of the bun Liz forced her into and her eyes turn from angry to fear, as I get closer to the ship.

I jump onto the ramp just as the ship takes off and fall onto the deck breathing heavily.

Robin leans down and is in tears whimpering, "J-James…"

I don't let her finish as I pull her lips onto mine in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," I say as I pass out into blackness hearing her sweet little coe giggle.

T.B.C.

Sweet little coe giggle awwww sweet line huh? R&R! - Robin


	15. Dont Take The Girl! ending

Destiny 3: You're a pirate

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz who R&R for your support! Especially to "NorringtonLover","TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" and "mermaidhair1561" ok the ending it's going to be crazy! -Robin

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old- Don't Take The Girl- Tim Mcgraw

* * *

Norrington's p.o.v. 

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Is all I hear in my bedroom as my wife screams in labor.

Robin and I talked when she ran away and onto to the Dutchman and stayed on the ship spending every waking moment together and went back when she when she due in two weeks.

No one asked why and hugged her excitedly saying, "It will be twins!"

So, now while she is in labor I wait outside the bedroom door biting my nails, which I never do!

I can't believe I might twins or maybe a boy!

"J-James"

I turn and find Liz in flowing tears and holding my twin's………..a boy and girl.

"What are their names?" I mumble in tears taking them in my arms.

"Gracia Alexis Lasha Norrington and Jack Joseph Christopher Norrington!" Liz cried breaking down in tears and cracking open the bedroom door, "but Robin…"

"What?!" I cried as Jack and Will take the twins from me and push me inside, "what?!"

"J-James…" a small voice mumbled in the dark bedroom.

I whip around and see Robin hair a mess, sweating, and crying so bad that her eyes have big puffy rings around them, "J-James…"

"Robin!" I cry running over and grabbing her hands into mine, "Are you okay?"

"Admiral…" Dr. Florence whispers behind me putting a shoulder on my arm, "she's fading fast but the babies are fine"

I ignore him and break down and cry, "NO!"

"James…" Robin whispers lifting up my face to meet hers, "go I will not make it…t-take care of our babies…please I-I love you"

"NO!" I cry running out the door and grab my twins and bolt down the hall, "NO!"

I get to the gardens and sit the twins in the bassinets Robin's aunt made for them and fall down and pray to God.

"Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest, I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request, take me out of this world, God, please don't take the girl!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

And that is all I say and breath as I fall seeing clouds, golden gates, and…and…. my father.

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

My chest hurts and I fell really hot like in my kitchen in front of the stove.

"_Robin!"_

I hear my name real faintly but, why can't I open my eyes…. darn it open your eyes stupid!

"_Lovely!" _

"J-James…" I hear myself mumble as I slowly see a strip of…. light!

My aqua eyes meet dark kohl chocolate eyes…. Jack.

"Jack!" I squealed bear hugging him, "where is my twins and James?!"

He looks at me like he almost got Mary and rum taken away from him and died too.

"Their here but Norrie is………….g-gone," Jack chocks out hugging me again, "sorry Robbie bird"

"Gone…gone…gone!" I said quietly going into a scream, "where…is…. he?"

"Out in the gardens"

I jumped out of bed kicking Jack off in the process and slowly start to move toward the door…buggar they numbed me!

My cousins frankly grab me and start to pull me back and I scream and cry uncontrollably.

"LET ME GO I WANT SEE FOR MYSELF!"

I reach the gardens about twenty minutes later and find James laying the ground almost like he's sleeping.

"JAMES!" I scream hoarsely moving a little faster and fall down beside him.

"JAMES!"

I move onto his back and he is smiling a lifeless smile and has a finger pointing to heaven with his left and his other hand resting on his heart.

"WHY!" I cry holding his hand on his heart and kiss it, "PLEASE!"

I hear faint cries from my twins and run over and observe them.

Both children look exactly like their daddy and have nothing from me…oh my word.

"Please come back!" I scream at James' lifeless body, "your children love you…I LOVE YOU!"

"Oh I'm sorry my dear Robin but he doesn't," a familiar snobby voice said behind me.

"BUCKET!"

"Yes and you are know mine!"

_"NO!"_

T.B.C.

Sorry I don't think it should happen now wait for the next addition it will be called Destiny 4: My Family. Thankz R&R! -Robin


End file.
